Through my eyes: The hated
by The Golden Sun
Summary: We are hated, unloved, unwanted...Proud,cruel, and...Ashamed? This is a story about the cats that are hated, and what they feel.
1. Mapleshade

Mapleshade

Anger is all that I have felt in the days that I have lived. How could I have trusted her? How could I have relied on him? I was a very happy, non-murderous, cat! And then its all gone, because of betrayal. Trust is what led me here, now my world is a place of evil and cruelty. True, I have killed alot of cats. But I was just blinded with fury towards my mistakes! And I wanted to be feared, to never no betrayal again. But do I really deserve this?!

* * *

**yes I know that was terrible… but i was sort of sick of hearing people say shes evil, with out hearing her story.:)**


	2. Breezepelt

Breezepelt

No one loves all hate me, even you. They dont care if I die, especially Crowfeather. Just the fact that 'dad' always sticks up for Lionpaw and Hollypaw and...jayfeather! And growls at me when he walks past me. I pick fights because I try to get my dads attention, even if I do things that are bad! I basically grew up without a father. I wasnt even evil in the beginning, but now I want revenge. I was broke when I found out that he had kits in another clan,that he never loved me or mom! Getting him to look at me for just a heartbeat would be amazing! Nightcloud was probably the only cat that ever liked me! But...I dont need smothering! I need love. Look through my eyes, and you`ll see the world of hatred and loneliness. I know Crowfeather likes Nightcloud in a way, but im not sure about me. Yeah, go on, hate me! I wouldn`t blame you. You know? Im getting used to the pain...

* * *

**I think it was as if breezepelt was just misunderstood! Everything he`s been through and gone through were terrible! I was pretty mad when everybody used Breezepelt as a villain, making his reputation even worse, when all he needed was love. ( Have any suggestions on who should be next?)**


	3. Thistleclaw

**_Thistleclaw_**

I am cruel, and nasty. I know. But my life was just as bad as Bluefurs! My sister sweetpaw died of sickness, and my mate, the only one who truly loved me was killed by a monster! I still blame her sister though, how could she have let her on a Thunderpath? And I was training at the dark forest to become a better warrior and defend my clan as a deputy! I was a _bit _arrogant, but that's why everybody thinks im evil? Really? Did you ever see me physically try to hurt a cat in my clan? The only crime I ever did was not thinking, and just rush into battle. But that does`nt make me evil, does it? IN FACT, GUESS WHAT? I ORIGINALLY WENT TO STARCLAN, BUT BLUEFUR CHASED ME OUT TO THE DARK FOREST! I was separated from the ones I knew and loved! She separated me from the only cat that saw past my arrogance! I was alone... all because of Bluefur! That is why I want my revenge, on fox-dung cats like Bluefur. Why I`m calling her Bluefur? Because a true leader would never judge cats from their personality! And therefor she, is not a _true_ leader. Why wont anyone see through my eyes?

* * *

**Yes everything stated their is true, including Bluestar chasing Thistleclaw out of starclan! What pisses me even more is that ****_only Bluestar _****had a problem with him being there! She just didnt like him so she chased him away! I am angry, very, angry...**

**(still open for requests, and next is going to be Tigerstar)**

**Warrior fact: Crowfeather did like Breezepelt**

**Warrior fact: Snowfur did still love Thistleclaw, even after he went to the Dark forest (wow, Bluestar, wow).**


	4. Tigerstar

**Tigerstar POV**

You Twolegs disgust me, judging me before you know me. I loved my kits but I did not know how to care for them, and I distanced myself from them because I knew the monster I was. When there was a fire, I kept a look out for Goldenflower and my kits. I was happy when I saw Goldenflower and Tawnykit were safe, but worry prickled my paws when they were missing Bramblekit. Dashing through trees and brambles, I saw his scruff in firestar`s jaws. Though im grateful for his help, I can never like that kittypet! If my father was always here to support me, I would never have been evil. I was angry. At myself. When I said 'weak cats should be left to fend for themselves', I meant me. I knew I was born as a weak kit, and should not have survived that night, my sisters should have! Under my 'heartless soul', I feel ashamed. If I hadnt survived, the cats I have killed would have been alive! Now all thats left in my world is emptyness...

* * *

Fact: In The last hope, a tiny part of Tigerstar wanted the clans to win

Fact: Tigerstar does love Sasha more than Goldenflower, but he did have feelings for her.

Do you like it so far? If not, constructive criticism is welcome!:D

Who do you want next?


End file.
